Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2)
Welcome to To Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2) Here, 13 users will each prove they know the most of their favorite Total Drama Contestant. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 2) Rules *Please be nice to other users. *Please be active. *If you are inactive for 3 challenges you will be OUT. *No Swearing. *You will have 3 days to complete a challenge. *Don't get mad if you are voted out. This is just for fun. *'Have Fun!' Prizes * An automatic spot in Season 3 * A shout out on my Profile for winning * Personally congratulated by me on your talk page * A profile on "Total Drama Contestant Trivia's Winners" Reasons For Elimination Drama786: Was inactive for whole episode. Inactivity Strikes CDF97 | Drama786 | Elimination Table Codes: Red= This contestant was on the "Sly Bass". Green= This contestant was on the "Sneaky Gophers". Yellow= This contestant made the merge. White= This contestant was safe in this episode. Orange= This user was in the bottom 2 but was not eliminated. Dark Red= This user was eliminated/and or quit. Gold= This contestant won the competition. Grey= This contestant was the Runner-Up. Light Green= This contestant won for their teammates. Teams Sly Bass: TDSF234 RR44 CDF97 TDM13 Drama786 C&MF1000 BlazeHead51 Sneaky Gophers: Natedog14 Phyneo INDF Mypalben81 TepigDahBomb Esther2108 Sign ups (Closed) (After you put your username put the character you want. Please only one character per user. Thank you. :) 1. Natedog14- Sierra (Returnee) 2. Phyneo - Noah( returnee) 3. Totaldramaseriesfan234- DJ (returnee) 4. RR44- Cody (Returnee) 5. CodyDuncanFan97- Duncan (Newbie) 6. INDF - Dakota - (Returnee) 7. totaldramamike13 - Mike (newbie) 8. Drama786-Micheal(newbie) 9. Cody&MikeFan1000 -Harold(newbie) 10. BlazeHead 51 - Alejandro (returnee) 11. Mypalben18- Scott (newbie) 12. TepigDahBomb - Leshawna - (Newbie) 13. Esther2108- Courtney (returnee) 14. ? Pre Chat Terrance: welcome users, to another season of Total Drama Contestant Trivia! You may chat here for now. :) Natedog14: Hey! Runner up of season one here! INDF: Hehehe, I will win. I will be famous. CDF: I'm new, but I'll try my hardest to just make the merge! RR44: 3rd place last year. I hope I win this time. Mike: ima newbie but is this real trivia on total drama CDF: Yes, yes it is. Mike: oh i am going to win i mean good luck to you al TDSF234: Hey everybody!!!, great to be back :D Phyneo: what's up everyone! INDF: Keep dreaming. The ceiling is what's up. Mike: im so exited my first trivial season im a newbie haha Natedog14: Returnees!! All Returnees huddle by me!! Mike: newbies we need to win one of us so lets do it CDF: You said it Mike *high-fives him* INDF: Hurry up signups! Mike: i going to win this game Terrance: Maybe, Maybe not. :P Mike: good point i just have watched every episode like 3 times before so you know CDF: When and what time do challenges start? Mke: yea when do they start? INDF: Challenge...now... RR44: Bad news everyone, TotalDramaFan90 has left the wiki. So there is no host. So yeah. Esther: If its allowed then i would be happy to host it (as long as somebody is my co-host cause i;ve never hosted a camp) so any takers??? Totaldramamike: can i host i know all about total drama! Esther2108: Do you want to be my co-host? or the other way round- because i really want to host this with somebody Blaze: how bout me? i know tons about TDI. tons CDF: I say we should have an agreement. I would say a contest, but everyone knows that the users will just go on TD wikia. I know stuff on TD too. Esther: Its not really about knowing stuff though. its about thinking up challenges- then you can use wiki to see if theyre right. Totaldramamike13: well not exactly C&M1000: I'll help host if you guys want. Terrance: Should I try to host again? Esther; You dont have to come back if you dont want to. totaldramamike: so whos gonna do it? i will be co host Esther: I really want to host this- but if somebody else wants to badly then i guess they can..so is anyone desperate to do this? Terrance: Alright, since I have some free time on my hands, I'll host the first episode is that okay? Esther: Host it for as long as you want- its your camp :) Episode 1: Do YOU deserve to be here? Terrance: Welcome 13 users to Total Drama Contestant Trivia! Season 2. Since I have some free times on my hands I'll host the first episode.Your guy's first challenge is an easy one. Tell me why you deserve to be here. And one fact about your favorite TD contestant you chose when you signed up. The team with the best reasons and facts wins. And the losing team votes someone off. Good luck everybody. Sly Bass TDSF234 {C}I think i deserve to be here because im sociable, nice, and very smart. I won the 1st season only because i was nice to other users and kept my integrity intact, if i do get eliminated i will leave with power & happiness. DJ is labeled as (The Brickhouse With Heart), He is strong and muscular in the outside but on the inside hes a soft marshmellow. The reason why he wanted to win TDI was because he wanted his mom to move back to Jamiaca. RR44 I deserve to be here because, I'm very smart, nice, kind, funny and STILL hasn't won a single camp........EVER! I also made many friends since I joined the wiki and I believe, I will be on the wiki for a long time to come. Cody has a crush on Gwen. CDF97 TDM13 the reason i deseve to be here is i am the biggest fan and i know all about it all the way i had 2 marathons in 2 months of all episodes and one fact about mike is that he has 5 personalities 1.mike 2.vito 3.svlana 4.chester5. the austrailian dude ( that episodedid not air where i live bu the othes did) and hes in love with zoey Drama786 C&MF1000 I deserve to be here, not only because I am smart, witty, and a huge fan of Total Drama, I have watched every single episode, I have been watching ever since it started. I was a natural fan from the beginning. Harold, Labeled The Nerd, is one of the few contestants to wear glasses, and the first male to have red hair, and the only First Generation Cast, to have said colour hair. Harold is one of the few contestants to be shown playing the piano, or having talent in said instrument, the other, to my knowledge, is Cody. BlazeHead i've been here for a while now... and it seems like i always manage to get far in camps i compete in, but i'm always betrayed by my friends. last season was no exception. Nate changed his vote for me. i personally consider that unfair. and i will do any means necessary to win this camp. Nate changed his vote. and i'll change mine if it comes to it. hopefully you'll make some fair rules whoever his hosting the whole thing. Alejandro is a very sneaky character. creating friendships with everyone so that he can get to them. he made nice comments to guys and flirted with the girls. witch meant guys wanted to be him and girls wanted him. i'd say he was falling for Heather the most as TDWT continued. but he finally got what he deserved when he was betrayed himself by Heather. witch means good ol Al got what he deserved! XD Sneaky Gophers Natedog14 I deserve to be here because i was thr runner up of season one. I also deserve to be here because I do the challenges every time last season, and this season. One fact about Sierra is Thats She was the second person to lose their hair (After Heather). Phyneo Why do I deserve to be here? That's a tough one? Well... to put it plainly... I found this to be an enjoyable camp during the first season and I believe that this camp could be my first win! I plan on being an active teammate unlike last season... but I am confident in my abilities to help my team! Noah is the only contestant in Total Drama World Tour to take the Drop of Shame without facing any difficulties. INDF Why do I deserve to be here? I don't. I am here because I am. I am here for the win, the challenges and other exciting things. But, I am not sure about the deserving part, because I didn't participate last season. So I will prove how worthy I can be. PS - Dakota was the first contestant to become an intern. MyPalBen81 Why do I deserve to win? Because I feel that my knowledge of TD can carry me all the way to the top! I plan on supporting my team until the very end! I may not win this camp. But, I will try my very hardest to win! A trivia fact about Scott, my favorite contestant, is that he is the only Main Antagonist to switch teams! TepigDahBomb Why do I deserve to be here? You tell me. Have a nice day. :) Leshawna is the only former Screaming Gopher who competed in three seasons to not have a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Esther2108 I think i deserve to be here cause i am obsessed with TD and love anything to do with it. plus i really like these camps they are fun. i made it far(ish) in the last season so i think that counts for something. gwen had been a competitor in the 4th most amounts of episode, after heather owen and duncan Terrance: Alright, thanks most of you for participating, and the winners of this challenge is........ The Sneaky Gophers! Which means the Sly Bass are going to elimination. But this season of Contestant Trivia will be a little bit different what I mean is instead of you guys deciding who goes home I decide who goes home each day! That okay with you guys? Blaze: hmm...i dunno...i'm not to keen on it. (I'm sorry if I'm invading on this chat. I just want to speak to Terrance on the Camp Chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Blaze, you're free to come) Elimination #1 Terrance: Welcome Sly Bass, to your first elimination ceremony. TDSF234: Hi Terrance. i think our team is really good and im glad that they are on my team. CDF: I'm so sorry for not being here, but I have to keep studying for the Standarized Tests. Anyway, I know I'll probably get eliminated, but I'm VERY active. Can you just inform me what time challenges start? Thanks. :D (Do we start voting?) Terrance: Not really, because this season of Contestant Trivia, I choose who goes home each day! Time to start elimination. When I call your username your safe. TDSF234 TDM13 CD&MF1000 BlazeHead and RR44 are safe. Which leads CDF97 and Drama786. The reason you both are in the bottom 2 are you both you were inactive for this challenge. But I think 1 of you can make progress. The last person safe is.......CDF97. Sorry Drama786, you are eliminated. Episode 2: The same? Or Not really? Pre Chat Terrance: Alright users, chat here before the challenge. CD&MF1000: C'mon Sly Bass! We need to step up our game! INDF: Yo yo yo dawgs, my team the whatever are awesome! Nate: Thats Right!!! CD&MF1000: It was only because you had all active players, the inactives mean nothing, but overcoinfidence is bad for your health. TDM13: yeah or else we lose we need to really know our total drama next challangeCONF (what makes chris decide who gos home INDF: It's not overconfidence. It's pride, and seeing le future. Terrance: Ready for the challenge users? RR44: Yeah! Terrance: Alright, you challenge is tell me how you and your fave Total Drama Contestant are alike. But if you guys are completely different, tell me how. Best team wins. Good luck. CDF: I can't believe I am still here! Thank you, Terrence! '''Sly Bass TDSF234 Me & DJ are alike because we are both kind and friendly people. He likes animals and so do I, me and him both get along with people really well and we are both sociable. We both like being nice to people and are layed back. DJ and i both like to cook and make friends. We both like to be gentle and sweet to other people by helping and solving people's problems. RR44 CDF97 Me and Duncan are completely different. He is strong, but I am really scrawny and wear glasses. I have never ever had any trouble with the police and do NOT have any tattoos or piercings. I never won a million dollars and do not wear his punk type of clothing. I'll admit I have never kissed a girl. Duncan is a bad boy while I am a goody-two shoes. I think the only thing I have ever did bad is steal a packet of Skittles when I was six. (It's not that bad. :D). The only thing I have similar with Duncan is that we both get mad easily. TDM13 So to me i am just like Mike. Why? you may ask? well its because i have multiple personalites as well :I dont believe me well course not my frinds dont even beleive me but here are some examples. 1) my girlfriend (just like zoey :D) and i hang out but sometimes i get outta control and other personalitie pops in like nothing i cant control it but i know im doing it and i'll ack like a goofball and than she will leave (not like ima freak like okay im done bye) well next i am likie mike because i am slightly strong (vito) somrtimes flirty (vito) and really kind (mike) so yeah thats pretty much it C&MF1000 Me and Harold are alike in a sense of complete dorkiness. We are also similar because we are both, totally, and completely scrawny. We have a very simillar sense of fashion, except I probably don't wear a long sleeved shirt under my T-Shirt as much as he does. Other than that, we are completely different. Harold has MANY freckles, I have very few. He wears glasses, I don't. He has red hair, my hair is more of a dirty blonde, or brunette kind of color, but that is all for now. BlazeHead me and Alejandro aren't exactly similar to each other, as people say i'm more similar to Duncan or Tyler. me and Alejandro are both considered evil. (don't worry, i'm not as evil as he is..hehehe). both of us have the same coloured hair...Al's is black. mine is dark brunette. both of us have green eyes. the big guys seem to think of us as their best buddies. Owen think Al is his best bud. and there's this dude at my school who idolises me. (the feeling isn't really mutual) and both of us hate the smart guy. Al hates Noah and i'm not on good terms with a smart guy in my class. so year...that's our similarities. our differences?...the list is too long to go threw TDF...WAAAAY to long. Sneaky Gophers Natedog14 Phyneo I am both similar and differnt than my favorite contestant Noah! We both are known for our sarcastic remarks and we both have that weird humor that only we could have. Noah fails at physical challenges... a lot... and I tend to play bad in certain sports. Noah is a smart person and while I am no where near as smart as he is... I'm get fairly decent grades! We are both on the short side and we both have that one friend that we can count on (he has Owen and I have my best friend)! INDF Dakota and I don't have much similarities, but there are some. Number One, fame. We both try as hard as we can to be famous, and will do anything to get onto television. Also, we hate doing work. Number two, Therapists. This isn't a big one, but we both have therapists. Except my therapist is a medical therapist, who I see occasionally with my infections. She wears pink, and I love pink! Now the differences...I am not a girl, I am not blonde, I am not attracted to guys (with the exception of Mike), I am actually smart and yeah... MyPalBen81 TepigDahBomb Leshawna has only two things in common with me. First, we both have an attitude, and second, we both have this mean rival. But we have major differences. I am not as tough as Leshawna, I don't even look like her, and I am not really interested in people like Harold. Esther2108 Well, Courtney and i are pretty different. I'm not as uptight and competitive as her, and i like getting into trouble ;). But we also both have good skills at camping and stuff, and we are good at fighting other people. We also both play the violin.